Safe
by l'Amie de l'ABC
Summary: All James wanted was for his little sister to be safe. And Scorpius was ensuring that, so maybe he owed the guy something. T because of swearing, kissing, and references. Read and Review please!


**A very Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Just a cute lil' one shot:)**

**Sadly, my Christmas wish did not come true, and I still do not own Harry Potter.**

"Oh Lily," he muttered as his baby sister walked in the door.

Well, not really a baby anymore. Fifteen years old and all grown up. It was scary for him to think about, as she hugged her mother and her father twirled her around. It seemed like yesterday that she was four and Harry Potter was twirling Lily in the air, and James was poking fun at her vivid hair.

The red curls were more auburn waves, falling to her waist. Her hazel eyes were bright and full of life. Her small shape with pale skin, and just the right smattering of freckles across her nose. There was no doubt she was beautiful. To James, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And boys would take advantage of that. They would seduce her, intoxicate her, treat her badly. That's why James had to keep her safe.

But he couldn't do that anymore, now that he was eighteen and out of Hogwarts. He had to trust Al to keep the boys away from their baby sister. And that was a bad idea. Al was too buried in his books and his Head Boy duties to notice that his _best friend _had swept Lily off her feet.

James's eyes slid down to where Scorpius _Malfoy's _left hand was entwined with Lily _Potter's _right. She was leaning into his 6'3'' frame, almost as tall as James's but not quite. She herself at 5'3'' was substantially shorter, and her petite form was leaning against his as he made idle chat with the Potter parents.

Soon Mr. And Mrs. Potter disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Lily and Scorpius 'alone', for they hadn't seen James. Nor did he plan on letting them, seeing as the coat closet wasn't a bad hiding spot, and with the door opened, James could peer through the coats to watch the action before him.

Their fingers untangled and Lily stretched up on her tiptoes, her arms circling his neck and her fingers locking in his hair. She whispered something in his ear, but James couldn't make it out, and that worried him. He shifted positions in the coat rack but they didn't notice.

Scorpius was leaning in now, his arms snaking around Lily's back, and coming to rest clasped around her waist. James bristled as his lips found Lily's. He would get Al for not paying attention, really this was his fault. They're sister was _off limits _to any and all guys, specifically players like this one.

James was almost shaking with fury as Scorpius's hands slid farther down, over his sister's bum. That was _not _okay. That would _never _be okay. _Ever._ And Albus Severus Potter was in for a punishment for letting this happen.

"Lily Luna Potter!" James exploded out of the coat closet, startling the couple apart.

His sister whirled around and glared at him. "James Sirius! What the bloody hell are you doing spying on us from a coat closet?"

"I was _trying _to see what kind of boyfriend you had, when he goes and gropes your arse!"

"James you blithering idiot!" Lily screeched, waving her arms in the air. "He is my _boyfriend! _Of almost a year now! _We _can do whatever we like!" With that note, she stormed up the stairs to her room, dragging Scorpius with her.

James placed his head in his hands. So maybe he didn't handle that as well as he could. Oh well, he would go scream at Albus instead.

~O-O~

"Jamie?" James jolted awake as the soft voice floated through the darkness.

"Lils?" he called out, searching for her in the darkness.

"Jay I'm sorry," she whispered, making her way over to his bed.

"It's okay Lilykins, me too. I shouldn't have yelled, I just don't like seeing you being manhandled. I didn't like his hand-placement."

She laughed and crawled under the covers, snuggling into her brother's cotton shirt like she used to when they were little kids.

"It's quiet at Hogwarts without you and Freddie there. And at first, a lot of boys stayed away, thinking that Al would be as overprotective as you. But then they realized that he would just stick to his books. A lot of boys said awful things," she looked directly in his eyes. "They were saying nasty things, just wanting me to be their latest one-night-stand. He saved me, you know. He made me off limits to any other guy. You owe him something."

"I know," James sighed, thinking of how he wanted to kill those boys who had tried to get her in their beds. "I know."

He hugged her, like on that one night so many years ago on the night before she went to Hogwarts. Those were innocent times.

She wasn't his baby sister anymore. She was growing up, to be the most beautiful girl in the world, and all the boys would chase her. But James did owe Scorpius Malfoy one thing. His sister was still safe.


End file.
